Love in the face of worst nemesis
by alecfan321
Summary: During the "war event" of Breaking Dawn: Part 2 everyone looses something. Someone looses a husband, someone a father, someone a sister or a brother. On the ashes that remain new bonds start to form.
1. Chapter 1

**I do now own any rights twilight saga and it's characters. Courtesy of Stephanie Meyer!**

**Rated M** for all audiences!

**Summary**: love story between bella and alec volturi. Action starts during the war events of breaking dawn: part 2.

**The End Is Now (P1)**

Bella POV:

We all were in a stand still. Aro was holding Alice's hand for a few minutes already. Not moving, just standing still. Probing her mind... It felt as if time itself had stopped.

I looked at Jane and Alec. Both wore the angry expressions of a vampire that is ready to kill on sight but is not allowed to. Just as Carlisle had described them "pure incarnations of evil that will torture and kill you just for the sake of their own fun". Shivers went down running spine.

Finally the silence has been broken. Alice told Aro "Now you see, this is your future, what awaits you and your coven if you don't change your course". He was speechless, you could even see the terror in his yes. His guard was growing impatient. Caius and Marcus seemed puzzled. He took a few steps back as if he wanted to consult with the two remaining kings.

After just a few minutes of consulting he blatantly asked for Alec and some unknown vampire to come to him. He ordered them something and afterwards exclaimed

"ATACK MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS, EXTERMINATE THE ENEMY AND EVERYONE WHO'S WITH THEM!".

His eyes where gloving like that of a madman. Now i knew that this was our end...

Alice POV:

While restrained by a few unknown vampires I listened horrified to there orders Aro gave to his precious guard just a few moments ago. I could not believe what I just heard. He was that mad that he wanted to end his own life? I shook my head in disbelief and yet i still could not understand it... He choose mostly certain death for his own coven...

Alec POV (retreating to the forest):

I did not understand master Aro at all. He gave me and some low ranking scum Dave clear orders to snatch Bella Swan of the battlefield and carry her off behind our defense line.

I thought that logically she should not fight in the first lines. Given her ability to block our mental gifts as a human i thought that she might have developed some kind of an active mental shield.

Great I thought... We'll have to snatch a god damn vampire from vampire behind enemy lines. At least forest's a slight advantage to us.

After a minute or so I have heard my masters attack orders and knew it is time to act.

In an instant we got behind enemy lines.

Perfect I thought. She truly has an mental shield that she uses to protect her comrades from behind. AND NO ONE IS DEFENDING HER.

I almost inaudibly whispered to Dave attack. He dasher at her with vampire speed, doing a quick circle so that he was facing her from the forest side i was at and kicker her in the stomach so hard that she her body simply flew through air at me. Flying past my head her body broke a few tress before falling to the ground. I acted quickly and activated my numbing mist.

You can imagine my terrified face when it did not work. Damn it I thought, she's not fully unconscious and the I got really terrified. You see.. I always relied on my gift and had to fight in a hand to hand combat... I started running and suddenly I felt that she is chasing me. Then i heard a loud crack and heard Dave calling for my help

"Alec, you bastard! Come here and help me restrain her!"

I ran back and saw them fighting. She had Dave pinned down to the ground.

I jumped hovering my both hands over her head, tilting her head as carefully as i could. Just enough to make her neck break slightly and let Dave free himself.

"Thanks, Alec!" he quickly murmured... I sent a small grin towards him...

"Ok, now ger her mouth shut. Now!" he told hesitantly as she was starting to scream for help, from her stupid mind-reading Edward.

I quickly placed my cold gloved hands against her mouth and pressed them against her face with full force. The scream that was mean't to come out never came and in an instant Dave tore off her both hands and legs. Her body started to tremor in pain and I still holding her head against screaming looked at Dave. He was grinning.

"Now it will be easier for us to carry her back to our master"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do now own any rights twilight saga and it's characters. Courtesy of Stephanie Meyer!**

**THE END IS NOW (P2)**

Bella POV:

At first I did not understand what was happening. That random vampire that stood by Aros side just a few minutes ago now forcefully kicked me into the forest. Alec gagged me and the other vampire mercilessly ripped all of my limbs off. The pain i felt was unbearable, every cell as if it was on fire. I wanted to scream but i could not, that evil bastard was still covering my mouth with his hand.

Suddenly i thought that this might be my end. After all I went through in order to save my beloved Edward and my daughter Renesme. Images, happiest moments of my life started to freely flow through my pained mind. And yet, just now i felt that i am being carried.

That bastard Alec was pressing wats left of my body to his lap, still holding me by my head. Great I thought, I am being carried off like a grocery bag of sorts.

Alec POV:

I wonder why she is not screaming and struggling to get out of my grip. After-all she still had her fangs her and could try to bite my hand. On the other hand i was happy, she was simply making my job easier. What do I care about her...

After getting up from the cold winter ground and pressing her head tightly by my lap i dashed at vampire towards behind our defense lines. Dave was running my side, carrying her torn off, grinning through his teeth.

In a few seconds we arrived back to my family. Aro was more or less pleased by how we handled our mission, he just raised one of his eyebrows when he looked at her torn of limbs that were still carried by Dave. He came close to her and told her in a calm voice "My dear, Isabella, this war is all your fault. If not for you and your daughter Renesme everyone would still be living ordinary life, not killing own brethren today. Now watch as I take whats dearest from you!" and he pointed at Edward that was currently fighting with a few low ranking guards. Well I thought "This will be fun" saying it out loud, so that she could hear.

Aro ran at vampire speed towards Edward and tore his head off with just one precise swing of his hand. Clean, elegant , painless for him and painful for her and everyone on her side. Now she will know why no really threatened my family for as long as I can remember, except for those pesky romanians of course . I could almost feel her sob and shiver lingering against my body.

Fight was pretty even between our sides and this was getting on my nerves. Suddenly i heard a powerfull cracking sound that was somehow similar to the sound of rolling thunder. Only then did I notice one unknown egyptian looking vampire that has hit the ground with his fist and now it was opening up, just behind my master. I gasped in shock and yelled "Master!" but it was too late. Marcus and Caius were to scared by the sight to let out even a slightest, most inaudible sound... My father fell into the pit smiling slightly at me. What was he thinking? I wanted to help him but I could not due to the standing orders.

And then i saw my dearest sister being pinned down against the ground by that little future seeing _Cullen_ b**ch. Moon child was slowly coming towards her. I roared and started running towards my little sister with the only intent of killing the _Cullen_ _sl*t. _Just a few meters away from them, when I was staring to launch into the air at Alice I got hit hard by something. I fell a few meters away rotating wildly. When i attempted to grasp the ground i felt a kick against my face and my neck cracked. Suddenly i was pinned towards the ground by a shoe of Emmet that was pressed really hard towards my face. I tried to rotate my head just a little bit so that i could see what's happening with my sister. What I saw killed off every ounce of humanity left. Wolf was tearing her head off bit by bit, bit by bit. Alice standing near them smiling happily. Emmet suddenly leaned over me and whispered "How's that, you abomination? Felling anything, or not just yet? You're next to die".

Rage started to overtake me, my every sense, every brain cell. They had killed my father and now my sister... I roared like an wild beast that was ready into his launch attack. I launched my gift at him, his eyes we're shocked when it him. Has he thought that their precious Bella fa**king Swan is shielding them? As his body into the cold snow i tore his head off and then hit it so hard with my clenched that it shattered into dust.

Someone roared at me. I rotated my body at vampire speed and saw no-one other than Rosalie Hale crouching towards me. I smiled, this is going to be soo fun. I let my darkness overtake me, every part of me and launched it at all directions, at everyone that did not wear my family cloak. It hit hard every single one of them, they started falling to the ground. Rosalie fell first, i effortlessly tore her head off and kicked her head somewhere towards the ocean. Rage was easing. I looked at the battlefield and for the first time of the day I sincerely smiled, we were winning.

Just then one of the Sulpicias guard ran at me and stabbed me with multiple stakes at the ground. Stakes were tipped with something because my whole body was on fire and I started screaming they way i had never before in my whole 1200 years of existence. And then i passed out.

I awoke only sometime after laying on the cold frozen ground. Staring at the gray winter sky with snow falling on my face. How did i pass out or should i ask myself why? I got up, fixing my cloak and got mortified with what I saw.

A battlefield full of dead limp bodies. Both on the Cullen and our side.

I quickly ran to the outskirts of the forests where Volturi wives should have been and found dead bodies of everyone including Marcus and Caius. I was petrified. My masters were dead, wives were dead, my father and sister were dead.

Then i felt someone approaching from behind me. It was Carlisle. He was standing besides me solemnly looking at me and at the dead bodies. Silence lasted for what seemed to be eternity. And the he spoke "Alec, you will now come with me regardless of whatever you want it". I was not paying attention at all.. I did not care... He pinned of my hands behind me and i DID NOT CARE! My world was destroyed...

Suddenly the nomad Gareth came near us at vampire speed. His face expression was unreadable. Carlisle without actually looking at him asked "how are the others?" and the nomad replied in the same manner "Pretty bad. This fight ended with no winners. Everyone got serious looses, both us and them. Some of them are still alive". Some of them are still alive - this sentence had so munch anger in it that I nearly shivered, but wait "Some"? Does this mean that someone from my family is still alive. Was there still hope?

Carlisle afterwards lectured Gareth "This does not matter now. The kings are dead. Everyone lost something today and it will take some time to rebuild at least small portion of it" All of us stopped as Carlisle was effortlessly looking somewhere deep into horizon. And the he told the sentence that struck me like lighting bolt _"The world is changing"_

The world is changing and now that i lost, as it seems nearly all of my family?, whats my place in it? What he intends to do with us?

**First chapter is done. If you liked it or have any interesting comments, please review it. And yes i know that I'm using narrative style ALOT :)**

**Next chapter's coming up when I'll have free time and a bit more ideas to write it.**


End file.
